


The Bitties's Brandt Adventure

by CathInTheBox



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Blind Sans - Freeform, Keres - Freeform, Lil Bro - Freeform, Multi, Other, Papy - Freeform, Past Abuse, Should I even add freeform?, Soft Bones - Freeform, Stitches - Freeform, Yancap - Freeform, and bittyfires too, baby blue - Freeform, brassberry - Freeform, gonna be tagging the bitties as they appear, magic shit yo, more to come - Freeform, so many bittybones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathInTheBox/pseuds/CathInTheBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad didn't want to feel alone anymore. </p><p>Constantine wanted a change of pace .</p><p>Amir ...Amir just likes to nag the other two from time to time. </p><p>And the Bitties? It seems they'll just have to go along with their weird humans and friends in an adventure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conrad: Lil Friends

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing about bitties -jumps in excitment- Anyway uuuhm hope ya enjoy this!

If there was something that he, Conrad Brandt, enjoyed doing during his free time was walking around the city while smoking, taking in not only the weather but the stores and people that passed by, he just couldn’t help it really, he tended to work mostly in home which was at the outsides of the city, hidden by the trees of the forest. Ok, so perhaps he wasn’t that much of a social butterfly but in the end he needed to interact with someone or something that could talk back.

 Why? Because he either started talking to himself or to the plants that he took care on his garden so…yeah, he didn’t want to end up being a wacko of some sorts. By the time he decided to stop thinking about how silly he seemed to be thinking about that he had arrived at his destination.

** Bitty Adoption Center **

It was open, so that was a good sign, right? That meant that he was still in time because he actually had come walking from his house to there, it seemed it had taken like around an hour and a half(mostly because he took his sweet ass time to rest during a few parts along the way) but it was worth it. Now for the next part of what he got in mind, it’s not like it was hard really, but he was second guessing his actions and perhaps it was for the best if he made it back and try perhaps tom-

— **Holy shit, is that you Conrad?? Damn dude, you should at least text me man if you are alive or not, you make your BFF worry too much —** just in front of him stood this cute 5’6’’ guy with brown- reddish dark short hair, wearing a purple t-shirt with a yellow duck in the middle of the chest, black baggy pants and mismatched sneakers.

**—Sup Kino, yeah, sorry about that, ya know the drill, I-**

**—-tend to forget to charge your cell phone, yeah yeah, I know, but you just don’t charge it because you’re damn lazy! —** Kino poked the other in the middle of the chest before huffing and crossing his arms over. Conrad just smiled at that and rubbed the sensation away. **—Anyway, what brings ya here? Beside food and cigs?**

 **—Oh, well I actually came to adopt a …bitty? —** he blinked and lifted an eyebrow when he saw how his friend’s brown eyes were shining. **—Uhm…Kin-**

 **—No no no !! Shush you! Go inside! Find the one or ones that will make you happy! —** his friend started jumping in excitement before a little voice screamed to be careful, making Kino stop and go wide eyed, taking out of his pockets someone that was around six inches. **—Shit, I’m so sorry Edgy! Are y-OUW! —** the bitty didn’t think twice to bite his finger as punishment, making Conrad cringe slightly when a bit of blood started coming out of his friend hand. **—Yeesh, I get you’re mad boi, but don’t bite that hard —** the bitty received on top of his head soft pets before they wanted to bite him again.

 **—Yeah, making sure to not get one like this lil guy here. —** Conrad’s word were replied by a growl and a tongue before the bitty moved themselves to seat in their _Papa’s_ shoulder, pulling strands of his hair, still silent but glaring.

**—Edgy isn’t that bad, really! That’s just his way of expressing himself.**

**—…You’re just a masochist, enjoying that kind of stuff either way.**

**—Pffft so what? You are not gonna make me embarrassed with that kind of topics, Conrad—** he received another pull of his hair and laughed **. —OK ok, jeez, we’re going home now, ok? —** he made kissy noises and turning his head a bit he kissed the top of his bitty’s head, smile widening when a soft reddish blush appeared on his little companions face, of course that was meant with another hard pull of his hair that got him laughing even more. **—Anyway, text me, Conrad, got it? And pictures of whom you end up choosing! See ya! —** with a wink, Kino turned around and was off.

Conrad stood there for a few more minutes, not even noticing that during that small chit chat his cig had fallen off between his lips and was on the floor, he supposed that was the sign to just get in, so stepping on the remaining’s he made his way inside.

The place was nice, full with posters of types and sizes of the different bitties that one could adopt there, and the one that greeted him was a bunny monster who was really pretty and waving at him. Now, you see, monsters were everywhere and it wasn’t really his first time seeing one, heck, half of Kino’s family was consisted of monsters, his mother had married this cat monster and since each of them had kids of their own, each one of them just went along really well making them a huge family of eight, it just so happened that this city wasn’t one for having to many monsters living there yet; after three years, it took that much time to be accepted by humans, but it was nice, there weren’t really big news about kills and such that used to happen in the bigger cities so that was a plus too.

With a shy smile and a wave he just nodded and started looking around, noticing one out of two big playpens, the one at right side of the room caught his attention first, where most of the noise was coming from. Feeling perhaps anxious, he breathed in and out in a slow way before coming closer to that pen. What he saw made his shyness go away and be replaced by a happy smile, there were so many bitties of all kinds and sizes there, doing their things. Of course he noticed the other playpen that was on the left side and he decided to check on it in a few minutes.

He was just so flabbergasted at how everyone was so different and he even let a low laugh escape him when the bitties had noticed him and waved at him, looked at him or even didn’t care, that was fine too; of course most of them were not really looking at him but looking at his rainbow colored scarf, making them give him compliments that got him smiling in embarrassment.

 **—Thanks, my grandma made it for me —** he couldn’t help but extend his hand and poke at one of the Teacup bitties that giggled and hugged his finger, making him smile more before he notice a pair of bitties that caught his attention. Both of them were on top of one of the many pillows there and they were resting, but what got his attention was on how the larger one of the two was smoking. So there were a few that smoked, that seemed to relax him a lot, he wasn’t really sure in giving up that addiction of his. Apologizing himself, he rubbed the Teacup’s back so they could let him go and once they did he went near where those two were.

 **—Hello there —** he nodded at the taller one, which stared at him back and with a lazy smile and waved him.

**—Hey**

**—You look so relaxed buddy, wanna share? —** that seemed to caught more of the bitties attention before giving him what he was smoking, the human taking it and inhaling just a bit before returning it, slowly letting the smoke go from between his lips and with that he started a conversation with both Bitties, learning a few things from them, mostly about what they liked and how neither of them seemed bothered with the idea of smoke around them. **—So…I was thinking, perhaps ya want to come home with me? If ya want of course, so far it seems we go along fine —** Conrad extended his hand and rubbed softly the back of what he now knew was a Soft Bones bitty who had opened slightly one of their eyes and looked at him, giving him an even lazier smile than the other bitty. **—The same goes for you… what ya say? —** both bitties looked at each other and the taller one stood from their place before nodding, the same going for the other one that only lifted their arms, expecting the human to hold him, which of course ended on Conrad doing so for both of them ,making sure not to let them fall.

 **—I’m Bro by the way —** Bro called out once he was on the human’s shoulder, Conrad nodding while putting Softy inside his colored scarf so they could keep sleeping.

 **—Nice meeting ya, I’m Conrad—** so that was that, he had checked on this pen and so far was glad with the two little friends he had on him. **—Would you two be comfortable if I chose one more? —** because that made sense for him, taking a few home all together, that way it wouldn’t be hard for them to get used to each other later on. Bro shrugged and didn’t seem to mind, the same for Softy that only made a noise but kept sleeping. **—Ok then, let’s go see the other pen then.**

The other pen thought a bit quieter was where the bitties that once had a home had either been returned or found on the streets again. He huffed lightly and kneeled to see a few of them closer, so far, from what he could see, there were more of the ‘rougher’ bitties there. **—Uhm…which one do you guys go along better? —** he whispered to Bro who had been looking inside the pen as if he was searching for someone there until he pointed at one of the bitties that had half of their face bandaged , a bit of a cyan colored wetness in the top of their head.

 **—Please…please take him too, he is really a nice guy, I …I promise—** the human blinked for a few seconds before nodding and going to the corner of which the pointed bitty was sitting, looking at the wall of the pen with a blank stare.

 **—Sup dude —** he tried calling his attention, succeeding when that indeed made the bitty look at him, his left eye glowing just a bit before noticing the bitty in his shoulder.

 **—Brass, come with me and Softy—** Conrad kept quiet, curious at what was happening; not minding when he received a dirty look from what he knew was a Brassberry bitty, it seemed as if Bro knew him and well it really depended on the bitty itself to go with him or not. The only thing he could do was to hold Bro on one hand so he could be closer to his friend, the other hand making sure that Softy was still safe on his scarf. Of course it didn’t seem that the injured bitty was going to budge and go with them and that was making Bro a bit upset but decided to just nod defeated.

 **—You know…?—** the human started, making the bitties attention go to him. **— I was …well kinda abandoned too when little, yeah? I know how that feels and I wouldn’t do that to you or Bro or anyone else. —** and ok, maybe it was a little white lie but it was still too soon for the little guys to know about his past. He started moving to stand up when he noted an extra weight on his hand, ending in him using both hands to grab both bitties that were now on his hand, blinking at the Brassberry that just crossed his arms and didn’t say anything, but it was enough for Conrad to smile at him and putting them closer to his chest so as to make sure that they were better there before he started walking to where the Bunny was, waving at her again.

**—I see you three look comfy with each other!**

**—Uhm actually —** Conrad lowered his scarf to make her see that there were three bitties instead of two.

 **—Aww well then! —** she didn’t lose time, giving him some papers for him to read and sign. While he did that the bunny made three bags with the essentials for each bitty, putting a few notes on each one of them when Conrad asked her for tips, of course he would ask the little guys but he really wanted to make sure to not forget himself, those notes were going to go on the fridge, better for him to see them there.

Once everything was done and the bitties said their good byes to their care taker they were off to his home.

 **—So…how close is your house from here? —** Bro asked, seating on top of his shoulder, Brass having decided to rest on the other part of the scarf that wasn’t being used by Softy, not sleeping, he was still warry but that didn’t mean he couldn’t close his eyes for a few seconds.

**—Oh yeah, about that…it’s around an hour from here actually, I live on the outskirts of the city, so I guess it’s just us walking.**

**—Woah, that’s intense, you don’t have a vehicle or something? —** the tall bitty decided to play with a few long strands of black hair that were loose from the simple braid that the human had made.

 **—I have a bicycle actually, but I just use it when I’m in a hurry—** he admitted with a little smile, but he didn’t mind talking during the whole path, it already made him happy doing that.

He wasn’t a social butterfly but that was fine, he could start out little by little with the help of his new friends.


	2. Conny: Screw it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 111 huts and 11 kudos?? You may think this is nothing but for me this is a lot! Thank you guys! Sorry for the wait, some things happened and chapter two beside being delayed it got deleted from my laptop, so had to do it from scratch and something completly else. 
> 
> Hope ya like this part!

**—I have a mighty need! ...And that is to fricking get a job I’ll enjoy doing and then exercise, at least until I can feel better with myself, I don't want to be part of the lazy crew anymore!**

**—If that is so, you better start moving those legs of yours and take the orders to the customers, Conny.**

**—...Right, sorry, forgot about that—** Constantine coughed a bit and went to the table where they were waiting for their meal.

 **—Hello again, here are your two orders of Glamburgers and a Steak in the shape of Mettaton’s face, hope you enjoy it and that it sparklers your day.—** she forced a smile on her face while saying that phrase and then was returning again next to her co-worker who shook her head at that, and you see, Constantine Brandt, better known as Conny, worked for a small MTT Café/Restaurant/whatever-the-hell-it-was, she didn't care anymore what it was , she been working there since it opened and holy shit was she ready to just quit after two years of fake smiles, working and cleaning till late with her co-worker who was the manager of the place and the only other person that worked there.

 **—Miriaaaaam—** Conny groaned at her taller friend, pouting and sighing.

 **—I know, they are the last customers of the day —** and it was true, there were usually days that could be busy like days that were between normal and slow and that day had been one of the latter. The shortest of the two sat down for a moment and rubbed her face, so much for trying to change what she was used to, she already felt tired and the idea of walking home became less and less appealing. Yeap, that was it, she was going to take the bus, no one was going to stop her. **—I’m just amazed how much energy you can keep pulling after this, kid or no kid you keep going. What is your secret?**

 **—Having a sweet bunny girlfriend waiting for me at home to a cooked meal and games with our kid —** that made Conny smiled, her friend smiled truthfully while talking about  her little family and that tended to be a rare sight. **—That and the amazing sex after Nico goes to bed.**

 **—Aaaand you just had to tell me about that, way to ruin the mood.—** a small smirk was on those red lips and the smaller of the two shuddered at that, knowing that the taller one had said those stuff just to bother her. **—No, I don't want to know more—** she lifted her hand when she noticed that Miriam was opening her lips to say something more, of course it was all playful between them so after a few seconds everything was the same and Conny decided it was best to start cleaning up everything on the back. With a nod of her head she headed there, grabbing the broom on the way.

**—Miss Conny! Miss Conny!**

**—Oh! Hey Papy, Muffin —** the human stopped on her tracks and went to the fridge , looking up and noting both bitties that were looking at her from at top, waving her. There was a Papy bitty and a Baby blue bitty, both of them had one day, three months ago, appeared out of nowhere and neither Miriam or her could say no to them living in their work, they knew they should of taken them to the Adoption Center or to the police or taken them home, but the closest Adoption Center was three hours away from where they lived, the bitties had refused to go to the police or be returned to their last owner and well, Miriam couldn’t take them home, she was certain that her kid would hurt the bitties.

And what about her? She was in a bit of a struggle, she didn’t live alone, she lived with her half brother, Amir, who had bitties of himself and well...yeah, those bitties were a bit creepy, except one of them but the poor thing was so used to what happened around that he didn’t give a shit anymore after a year of living with Amir and the rest of his lil crew. So yeah, she didn't want to end up bringing this two cuties to a house that didn't seem safe for their type at least.

 **—How was work today, Miss Conny? —** Papy asked while looking at the human with short straight hair who had extended her hand to grab the plate that she had left there with food but that was empty now. **—Today seemed like a nice day too!**

**—It was fine I guess, not to much customers but that’s ok. How about you guys? Did you enjoy the games I bought today?**

**—Yes! They were really interesting, thank you for always bringing us games and puzzles!—** Muffin smiled at the human who smiled back and nodded her head before remembering that she needed to do her work.

It took half an hour to clean and put everything to it’s place, during all that time both humans were talking to the two bitties but the two little monsters were on top of Conny’s shoulders, pointing or explaining about the way the did some of the puzzles. **—I might be bringing you guys tomorrow a sudoku one—** both bitties nodded at that and hugged each at her cheeks, making her blush but laugh and use both hands to pat them both, enjoying so much the attention they gave her; it was at that point that she thought that it wouldn't be so bad in the end walking back home, these two had made her energy return and that was pretty nice.

 **—Well, it’s time to go now—** she rubbed Papy’s back trying to calm herself when she saw those sad expressions on both of their faces. **— We’ll see each other tomorrow, ok? —** the small skeletons nodded in the end and were left on top of the counter, looking how Conny stretched and was putting the rest of the stuff on it’s right place. **—Bye guys**

**—Bye Miss Conny…**

Ugh, her heart, why must those two be such cinamon rolls?

With a shake of her hand she went to the entrance where Miriam was waiting for her already, checking her cellphone, seeming to be texting someone, perhaps her girlfriend. **—Ok, lets go.**

**—Constantine, are you sure?**

**—I’m sorry, sure about what?**

**—Leaving them there? I know I asked before but those two adore you so much—** Miriam crossed her arms, looking at her smaller friend that sighed and rubbed her arm. **—I’m already accepting them being here because you told me you were looking a place for them just because they didn’t want to go to the police or return to their owner...It’s been three months and nothing.**

**—I’ve been doing that!! I swear! There just doesn’t seem anyone I could trust to take care of them.**

**—But you can, you take care of them, you even come early just to be with them.**

**—But Amir…**

**—Oh my god, don’t use him as an excuse, he’ll do nothing, you’ll be there with them, so just do it.—** green indecisive eyes stared at black ones and sighed at that, her friend was right and if she was being honest, she really didn’t think she could last longer without them at her side, so she walked back inside and searched for the two bitties.

 **—Papy? Muffin?—** Conny rubbed her hands, trying to calm down the nerves that were starting to invade her, she knew this was important, at least for her it was and the idea that perhaps maybe in the end both bitties didn’t want to go with her made the idea of asking them more nerve wracking.

 **—Miss Conny? —** Muffin popped his head from inside a small box in which they slept

 **—What’s wrong?—** Papy did the same, above Muffin’s head, curiosity on both their expressions at hearing the human calling them. Once she stopped in front of them, her lips parted but nothing came out of her mouth and she was starting to get so frustrated that she ended up just rubbing her face.

 **—Comewithmeyoutwoplease—** it was really fast and she was afraid that neither of the two had heard her but the light weight on her shoulders made her look at each side, gasping when she saw little blueish and orange tears in each face. **—Oh no no no no! I’m so sorry! I don’t want to forc-**

 **—No! We want to go and stay with you! Pl-please?—** the taller of the two monsters held to the larger strands of her short hair, smiling at the human, the other bitty nodding and nuzzling himself to her neck, making her tremble but smiling at them.

 **—Ok...ok, that’s fine...that’s fine , of course, I...Damn, I’m sorry? Like...Im such an idiot really —** they both shook their head and she just laughed, deciding to start walking out of the place, the other human smiling at her and at the two little guys that were now hiding inside her red and white striped scarf. **—Ok, now we can go, sorry for making you wait for me, Miriam.**

**—It’s no problem really, let’s go wait on the bus stop.**

With a nod, both women stood at the bus stop and just waited until the bus was there, both going on it.

Miriam got off first and waved at the window were Conny was sitting, Papy and Muffin waving at her too.

The three of them got off a few more stops later and she was walking calmly ,chitchatting with both the bitties until they came to the front of her house.

**_—Hello Sister._ **

**—Amir? What are you doing outside?...Ugh, please don’t t-**

**_—Indeed, Keres was practicing while I was gone buying food, also, is chinese food today._ **

**—I...guess that’s fine, yeah, this is my life and I’m ok with it, totally ok with this.**

She lifted her arms in the air and sat next to his brother to start eating.

Well, perhaps it wasn’t the change she wanted but it was a good one, she had new friends and the choices that day seemed to just make her really happy, nothing could make her change that.

At that moment both bitties popped their heads out of her scarf and looked at the new human.

**_—Huh, new friends...this is interesting —_ ** Amir never smiled,  _never_ , so to see him smiling for that short time made her shiver and just shake her head, ok, scratch the “nothing could make her change that.“

God dammit, Amir.


	3. Amir: Any other day

**—Sir?**

**_—Yes, Keres?—_ ** Brown eyes stared at gray pupil ones, the small female skeleton moved to get closer to her owner, ending up sitting on top of his shoulder looking at the book that was between the humans hands. **_—Do you need something?_ **

**—No, Sir, it’s just...Stitches is bothering that little baby blue** **_again_ ** **.**

 **_—Oh, well, that indeed is something he should not be doing. Alastor. —_ ** the human called for their other bitty, a Yancap, a big one, around eight inches tall and buff, the mentioned bitty appearing out of nowhere on top of his lap, carrying in his arms both a blind bitty and the baby blue, the latter one having cyan stains around their cheeks but was giggling while putting a few small stickers on the taller bitty.

 **—Daddy? —** Alastor blinked at his human with curiosity, putting both smaller bitties down, the blind one getting a hold of their pants as to not get far away from the big one. **—Oh! Is it movie time already? I was telling Muffin about it! Right, right? —** the mentioned bitty nodded, not aware that the movies they usually watched were not the ones he thought about.

**_—Where did you leave Stitches?_ **

**—Huh? Oh, him? —** the bigger bitty made a pout while petting Muffin’s head before shrugging ,waving at Keres who nodded and moved herself to come closer to them, extending her hand to get a hold of the blind bitty that the moment he felt her near went to her side immediately. **— I left him on his cage, where he belongs.**

**_—Hm, good job Alastor, I will speak with him later, for now, you will get to choose the movie we will watch._ **

**—Really Daddy?!? —** a nod and that was enough to make the bitty jump to the chest of his owner and climb until he was close enough to give him a kiss on the cheek before climbing down and this time getting a hold of the three smaller bitties, carrying them as if it was no big deal and disappearing, mostly teleporting perhaps to the living room.

Amir stayed on his seat for a few more seconds, his hand going to his chest and rubbing the place, as always he hadn’t felt pain when his bigger bitty was being rough with him when giving him his love. He just shrugged and stood, it wasn’t like Alastor could break bones, he tended to go more for the gentle side, most of the time of course.

He walked by the living room, making sure the four bitties were fine, making him think for a moment that there should be six bitties on his care, right? Four were his and two his sister. He blinked and started whispering to himself, naming the bitties while he walked to his room.

 **_—Ah...where is Papy? —_ ** he asked himself, he was pretty sure that the tall bitty wouldn’t have left alone Muffin. Of course the answer was there once he was inside his room, watching the bitty trying to help Stitches out of his cage. **_—There you are. —_ ** he said once he was very close to the bitty, making him jump and fall back, looking at him with big eyes before lifting himself and coughing as if nothing had happened. **_—You should not be here._ **

**—But Stitches said he was put here without reason! And I cannot allow that if he did nothing wrong!—** the mentioned just looked up for a moment before looking at his owners eyes, smiling big.

 **_—I see, well then, I shall free him, for now, you should head to the living room, Alastor is picking a movie for us to see while Constantine comes back from work. —_ ** at the idea of movies Papy nodded and didn’t think twice to head to where the human had told him.

The blonde human watched the energetic bitty disappear from his room before turning around and watch his own bitty. **_—This is the third time, Stitches._ **

**—I don’t know what are you talking about, I didn’t do anything , you heard him, right? —** he took his hands out of his pockets to raise them and shrug at that, still with his smile on his face.

 **_—We made a deal —_ ** at that the taller bitties smile vanished for a few seconds before looking annoyed as his human took from a drawer one of the many pieces of papers that were there, showing it to the little monster. It didn’t take a genius to know that what was on the human’s hand was  kind of a written deal between them, one in which was stated that if Stitches was being ‘nice’ for over a month ,the human, Amir Brandt, would get a buttonberry, of course this wasn’t the first deal between them, they had like seven and so far the little monster hadn’t been able to make it, mostly because he had tried scaring so far Keres, Thanatos (the blind Sans bitty), his sister and now Muffin. **_—Do you want me to break it again?_ **

**—...No.**

**_—Good, then I will not , you may have scared Muffin, but you did not with Papy and although you did kind of manipulated him, I guess is better than anything else —_ ** he opened the lid and extended his hand to help the bitty get out of the plastic cage. With a rub at his back, he let Stitches dig his claws on his finger, like he used to do mostly out to see a reaction from his owner but so far nothing, this human was either broken or wasn’t bothered by pain.

 **—Daddy! Come come! I already decided on a movie!—** the bigger bitty patted the couch cushion to call for the human, who came and sat on the place he always sat, moving Stitches to his lap, Keres to his shoulder and both Muffin and Papy were already on the coffee table, were the treats and juices had been put down. Alastor moved himself to sit also on the human’s lap, content with that and he already had Thanatos on top of him as well but since the blind bitty couldn’t really see, he either just listened or fell asleep, both options were fine.

**_—What movie did you choose?_ **

**—A zombie mov-**

At that moment the door to the house opened and came the humming of her sister. **—Hey guys, I’m home!**

 **—Miss Conny! —** both Papy and Muffin yelled at the same time and the moment they saw her come to the living room, with Muffin’s help, both ended up teleporting on her shoulder, making her put her hands to make sure neither of them fell. **—You came back early!—** Papy pointed it out while Muffin nodded, both bitties receiving pets and kisses on top of their skulls.

 **—Yeah, I ah...hmmm I need to talk to you for a moment, are you busy? —** Conny waved at Amir who nodded back and shrugged when he saw how the two bitties that weren’t his shake their heads.

 **_—It is alright, Sister, we were about to watch a zombie movie, they can watch it later. —_ ** He didn’t show it on his face but he felt amused when he saw the older human shudder a bit before nodding, taking the bitties to her room.

**—Awww but I wanted them to see the movie!**

**_—It is fine, Alastor, there is always a next time —_ ** Amir moved one of his hands to scratch the back of the bigger bitty who melted at his touch and nodded.

 **—I wanna** **_see_ ** **the movie already, Alastor.**

 **—Ok ok, fin-...Thanatos, why —** there was a snicker from the small blind bitty who shrugged, content with himself, making the bigger one just shake his head while giving the control to the human so he could turn it on and start already.

====

By the time the movie had ended, it was quite late and three out of his four bitties were sleeping already. He was used to this so it wasn’t really a problem holding Keres and putting the female skeleton in the pocket of his light pink hoodie, holding with both his arms, Alastor and Thanatos, Stitches having moved himself to his shoulder.

While they moved to his room, Conny came out of her room and looked at him for a moment.

**—Amir?**

**_—Yes Sister?_ **

**—What would you say if I...well, told you that we were going to perhaps go visit Conrad? And uhm, well…**

**_—Job opportunities? I would not mind it at all, I am quite happy to see that you decided to quit your job. You were not happy there. —_ ** he knew as much really, it wasn’t as if her sister was quiet about it either. **_—Are we moving then?_ **

**—Oh errrrhm…maybe? Like, it’s not a hundred percent sure I will even get a job there, so, you know, just making sure that if it happens you will stay with me?**

**_—Of course, we are family, and we stick together. —_ ** the smile and peck on the cheek he received from his sister made him blink and nod, it had been quite a while since she had showed any kind of affection beside pats on the back or head, so he just decided to keep walking to his room. **_—Good night, dear Sister._ **

**—Night, bro.**

  
  
  


 

That night, while bathing(more like trying to) Brass he felt shivers run down his spine and shuddered, something was going to happen, it seemed.

 **—Brass, please com- oow! —** he completely forgot about that sensation when the bite from his bitty got him more distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading <3 -gives cookies- Sorry for being late, I am trying to post a chapter each week, so I guess Im on time? -shrugs-
> 
> Also, https://jumpybox.tumblr.com/ I has a tumblr! Ya can go ask anything or whatever! -kisses-


	4. Conrad: Little secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so much time in posting this, I wasnt feeling it but my head wanted to go to that direction and well...yeah. Hope ya enjoy it.

******—Sometimes I can’t believe that time goes by so fast...—** a sigh escaped from his lips, green eyes staring at the ceiling before pushing himself to sit on the couch, rubbing his face for a moment , now looking at his little friends that were sleeping on the coffee table in their small but individual beds, it was rare to actually see them on them, after the third night the three bitties would sleep on top of him, Bro usually slept on his stomach, Softy would snuggle next to his neck and Brass would change places from time to time, sometimes sleeping next to one of the other two or on top of his chest. 

 

And he was glad that he was to lazy to move while sleeping so the three small monsters were ok on top of him.But now? He couldn’t sleep and that was annoying him a bit, of course he would sleep during the day but the nights were good too, even more now that he passed time with his bitties, of course they weren't the most energetic but hell were they the best friends he could of gotten.

 

**—Conrad?—** Brassy’s voice made the human blink for a  moment and see the small living thing standing and coming closer to him, making the human have a tired smile while he lended his hand to the bitty so he could stand on it and be put on the human’s shoulder.

 

**—Sorry, did I wake ya? —** the whispered words made Brass shake his head to the sides and nuzzle the human’s neck, having a good grip on a long black lock of his human’s hair as to not fall while he stood and started walking out of the living room.  **—Is just...I may be a bit nervous, that’s all.**

 

**—Why?...Oh your family right?—** Brass moved his free arm to rub his left eye socket so he could see better, yawning and closing his only visible eye when he felt fingers rubbing softly at his back.  **—You told us they had bitties of their own...is that what’s making ya worried?**

 

**—...Mostly, yeah. I don't want you guys ...well…**

 

**—We won't, I mean, if we can tolerate that annoying Edgy your friend has, we’ll be fine with** **_family_ ** **.**

 

At the mention of his best friend and bitty, he couldn't help but snort, that little bitty was to protective of his friend and so hard to separate him, he would make a scene if he was apart for more than five minutes, his kitchen had been a victim of his anger, there were still black marks on the walls of those  _ Gaster Blasters  _ or whatever they were called.

 

**—Hey...you called them family —** Conrad smiled and couldn’t help but get a hold of the bitty and kiss one of his cheekbones, a low laugh escaping his lips when Brass’s face turned a vibrant cyan but was smiling back.  **— I’m glad you feel content with us, Conny is really sweet most of the time and Amir...Amir is fine, just a bit** **_dark-ish_ ** **...I guess is the right word to describe him. —** with a shrug of his own, Conrad opened the door that led to his garden and once there, sat at the stair taking from his sweatpants pocket a cigarette and lighter, not wasting time and lightening it.

 

**—So, tell me why are** **_you_ ** **awake, hmm?—** he sat his bitty on top of one of his knees, the left eyed bitty just shrugged before closing his eye once more.

 

**—Nightmares...but nothing I’m not used to by now.**

 

**—They do suck, huh? —** he grinned a bit when Brass looked at him with a questioning glance.  **— I have them too,not like yours of course. Used to be worse years ago, still are but not that much or that’s what I want to think. —** Conrad let out a puff of smoke from between his lips, closing his eyes.  **—Guess one day I’ll have to tell ya a bit more about me —** without looking, he poked Brass in the chest, opening one of his eyes when he felt small boney hands grabbing the digit.

 

**—You ...uuh...don’t have to if ya don’t want,I think either the other two or me dont care what kind of bullshit life ya been through...as long as you keep being you...well a bit less lazy wouldn’t be bad.—** The human laughed at the last bit and shook his head, taking the cig out of his mouth and bending himself a bit more to put his lips on top of Brass’s head, giving him a soft kiss, not minding that his long hair was covering both his face and the bitty.

 

**—In a month you have changed towards me, Brass...thank you for being so caring, sweetheart—** mentioned bitty couldn’t help but shiver at that whisper so close to him, making his face get even more brighter with that cyan color, Conrad laughing when a little growl came from his small friend, feeling both his boney hands pushing at his chin to get away from him. **— Wish you could be easier to bathe tho, I’m not going to drown ya, ya silly skelly —** he decided to tickle the living hell out of the bitty that hadn’t expected that and was trying to fight against those fingers, laughing.

 

While they were at that, from one of the trees, they haven’t noticed two pairs of eyes looking at them before disappearing between the leafs.

 

=====

 

**—Ok guys, listen, we have...a day before my cousins come here and this place needs to look as clean as possible—** so ok, maybe it had been a bad idea leaving the cleaning to almost the end but it had no use thinking about it now. The three bitties were staring at their human with varying degrees of curiosity, mostly because it was so rare to see Conrad wearing something that wasn't t-shirts or jeans in black or gray or blue, he was wearing an orange jumpsuit, one that seemed kinda loose on his body and at the same time made his pale skin, green eyes and black hair pop out even more.  **—Guys?**

 

**—What’s with that getup? Were ya some kind of prisoner or what?—** blinking the human looked at himself before shrugging, he tended to use this when he was going to clean the house, better to just wash one thing then more than a pair of clothes.

 

**—It’s...complicated right now,just... don’t worry, the story is kinda funny behind this—** it really wasn’t but he didn’t want the lil guys to worry about it right now. With a move of his hand, he grabbed the bitties and gave them small wet worn cloth before putting them in the kitchen. Bro and Softy nodded when they were pointed at some of the smaller parts to clean, with Brass’s case, Conrad didn’t have enough time to give him a small one, the bitty had used his magic to make himself big and snatched the larger cloth from his human, huffing and following him to where the bedrooms were once Conrad came out of his stupor.

 

**—Wait...are we allowed to go to the second floor now?—** Conrad may have been lazy and all but he had made a few rules that the bitties needed to follow, one of them was to not go to the second floor of the house, not even the human went upstairs that much, perhaps once a week and that was it, he ended up sleeping always on the living room, in the couch. Hearing the question, the human just nodded not looking at the monster, mostly making sure that one door in particular that was to their right was well closed. 

 

**—It actually just needs a bit of dusting in both rooms so yeah, it’s not much work —** he pointed the two doors that were at the left side, opening each one of them, there wasn’t really a difference between the two, just the curtains, one had black curtains while the other ones were green. Brass couldn’t help but lift bone brow at the rooms, he thought they would be more messy and/or in ruins but both of them were in good conditions, but he was still wondering why couldn’t they have been sleeping in one of the rooms from the beginning, was his owner scared of this floor?

 

With a side glance he stared at the human that was cleaning at the window at the end of the hall, humming, that didn’t seemed scared for Brass so he just had to guess that indeed his owner was weird in his own way, so with a shrug he entered at one of the rooms and started dusting everything he could.

 

Three hours later

 

They were exhausted, at least the rooms, kitchen and living room looked a bit better than other days and that was enough for Conrad. Brass was back to his normal small size, groaning for having both Softy and Bro on top of him.  **—Get off me…**

 

**—But we’re tireeeeed—** whined Softy who got lifted by their parka and looked at the human that smiled at him before being put on one of the pockets of the black jacket. **—Vati? —** the nickname made Conrad have a soft blush on his cheek, getting a hold of Bro who was already lifting himself from Brass. It wasn’t like he hated being called ‘dad’ or something similar, it just seemed so weird for him to be known as that then by his name, of course his friend had to come in and tell the bitties about calling him ‘Vati’ instead, it was still dad but in german and that just opened a bit of his heritage to the small bitties that he tried not to come out.

 

**— Conrad? —** that got his attention again, looking at Brass that was sitting now.

 

**—Sorry, whatcha say we all go out and eat something instead of cooking? I think we all earned it —** at that the three small monster raised one arm each before being put in the pockets of the human’s jacket, is not like he was going to make them ride there, he just wanted to make sure that he wasn’t leaving no one behind, specially Softy, that little bitty always made his heart jump whenever he couldn’t find them. Picking his wallet and his scarf he went to the door and start opening it when he heard a small scream, green staring at both green and brown eyes in return.

 

**—...—** his cousins were standing in front of him and he stared for a long moment before closing slowly the door, only for a hand to push the door wide open again, Constantine glaring at him.

 

**—Are you kidding me?!? Did you forgot we were coming TODAY?!?**

 

**— Heeey Conny, psssst of course not...well....maybe I did? But, I thought you were coming tomorrow? —** oh boy was he feeling relief that he actually decided to clean today , it was still not a good idea but well, it was done, right? That didn't seem to make his cousin happy, who just shook her head and came inside the house with her stuff.

 

Amir was still outside and staring at one of the trees nearby before shrugging and coming inside too with a  _ ‘Good afternoon, Cousin’ _

 

Well, so much for going outside. 

 

**—Is...there any chance one of you could cook today? —** Conrad couldnt help but ask , hearing a sigh from the only female human who nodded and headed there right away.  **—Dear god thank you, Conny —** so that was taken care off, now to show his new little friends to them.

 

Is not like he was waiting for something bad to happen but there were some things that did made the day a bit more interesting. Like for example:

 

**—Oh woah, you got two more Amir?**

 

**_—No, Papy and Muffin are Constantine’s, she brought them from work —_ ** Amir was holding mentioned bitties that looked at Conrad with big and curious eyesockets.

 

**—He looks like mommy!! But with longer hair!—** the smaller of the two bitties exclaimed, in awe , making Conrad giggle and pet their head with a finger. 

 

**—Hey there lil guys, names Conrad, I’m...hehe your ‘mommy’s older cousin—** he decided to sit down next to his other cousin before poking inside his pocket so that his bitties could say hi, Softy being the first one to get out of his pocket and with a lazy smile wave before resting on top of their owners lap, Brass was the second one to come out, looking first at the bitties before looking up and stare at the blonde human that stared back.

 

**_—Oh, that is not good. You have a...Hmmm—_ ** Conrad blinked at what Amir was saying, tilting his head to the side, getting a hold of Brass who had thought that Amir was saying something bad about him.

 

**—What is wrong with Brass?—** he rubbed the mentioned bitties back and couldn’t help but jump on his spot when he heard a loud squeal come from one of the covered plastic cages that Amir had been carrying, at the same time Brass seemed to get even more pale and with a quick reaction he went and hid under his owners clothes just as one of the cages lid was popped open and out came Alastor who was looking around frantically before pouting, looking at his owner and then at the other human.

 

**_—Alastor likes to get..._ ** **_clingy_ ** **_to Brassberries, believe me when I tell you to be wary of him, do not leave them alone_ ** — at that Conrad felt Brass’s boney hands dig to his skin and welp, that was going to be an experience.

 

The second thing that happened on that same day was that Bro had refused to get out of his pocket, he was shaking and seemed to not want to socialize,which was odd, because the tall bitty didnt seem to be shy in no way. During that time Muffin and Papy had go on his lap and were poking at Softy who would return the poke with a grin on his face.

 

**—What is wrong, Mommy’s cousin? Do you perhaps need assistance?**

 

**—I guess that woul- —** at the same time a little voice sounded louder than normal. **—NO!**

 

**—Ok, what’s going on? You’re never shy, Bro.**

 

A gasp and a groan sounded at the same time and before he could even process what the hell was going on, the blueberry bitty had went to his pocket and was poking his head inside it.

 

**—Brother, is that you??? —** there was silence after that and Muffin seemed to pout when he got no answer.  **—Brother is ok! You d-**

 

**—Dont call me that, you’re not my bro.**

 

**—Akwaaaaaaard.**

 

**_—Stitches, please._ **

 

Muffin seemed sad but he seemed to just laugh it off and went straight to Alastor who had been helping Keres and Thanatos out of the cage now, the bigger bitty holding and lifting the blueberry that seemed to sniff.

 

**—Oh woah, ok... time out, I need a smoke, I’ll be in the garden ok? —** Papy had a hold of Softy as if the bitty was a teddy bear, sleeping already.  **—Take care of them for me, ok? —** Papy nodded and decided to go where the others one were sitting, only Stitches was still on his cage but he seemed content not coming out of there just yet.

 

With that Conrad stood and went straight to his kitchen, smiling at Conny that had been so oblivious of what just happened, still cooking for everyone with what was on the fridge. Once outside, he sat himself again in the stairs and took out both Brass and Bro, putting them each one on his knees, cigarette on his lips already. 

  
**—We need to talk —** the two bitties stared at each other before sighing and nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -gives cookies-


	5. Bitty: Alastor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me long to update this, I had half of it done but ya know, the blocks man, the blocks. 
> 
> Anyway, lets get to know a bit of one of the bitties! If ya want to know more of one of them ya can suggest it! It was actually quite nice to write about Alastors's background and how he got to meet his human!
> 
> Warning: Mentions of dusting and killing animals. Beware please.

He had always been a returned bitty since the very beginning, it had started with him not understanding how or why it was wrong to kill a living being, he had heard after all how one of his caretakers propose the idea of getting rid of the little kittens that were not planned. He had really wanted to help and so he did, but that just had seemed to not be what they wanted.

 

Why? They were going to do it so it wasn't wrong, right? The bitty had begged to not be returned but it was already late. 

 

Another time ,after four more returns, he had been adopted by a nice girl, she had cared a lot for him but that lasted for a few months until she brought in another bitty, one even more cuter. But he wasn't alone in feeling that, there was another bitty before him, a Brassberry, both of them had been good friends since the moment he came to that house and they were fine, sure, they missed their ‘mama’ but they got each other until it happened one day. That new bitty had by mistake broke something valuable from their mama and had blamed it on him, crocodiles tears falling from their face as they told her they were scared of him hurting them, that had been when the human had showed her true colors and without remorse had punished him. 

 

But he was innocent! He tried calling for his other friend but was met with a cold shoulder. It was at that moment that he felt anger, so much of it, that once he was out of his time out, the only thing that came to his mind was to get revenge, his mama didn’t need a lying bitty, the brassberry didn’t need another friend, he was a good bitty, he was a good friend so he went with his instincts and did what he thought was right.

 

Screams, sobs and yelling was the results he had when his mama and friend returned, him covered in the dust of the other bitty, clothes next to his feet, and he felt proud, even happy to have gotten rid of someone that could harm them.

 

So why were they reacting to him in that way? Was it wrong to get rid of someone that had been bad? He never got his answers, instead what he got was a beating from the two and then thrown inside a box in the middle of the night.

 

He couldn’t understand, why was it so hard? Why couldn’t someone explain to him what was right and wrong? He sobbed and sobbed until he felt the box he was inside being lifted and then moved. He was so exhausted, he wasn’t even sure how long it had passed since he was inside the box, but he didn’t care, he closed his eyes and let darkness take him.

 

By the next time he opened his eyes, he was met with brown ones, staring at him with no emotion on them.  **_—They are not dead. Good—_ ** the bitty blinked slowly, confused before being lift and put against the human’s chest who seemed to be walking somewhere.

 

It took around an hour until he got the answers he wanted, the human, Amir, had saved him from that box, cleaned and fed him with liquids, because it seemed it had passed almost a week and he was close to falling down. In return he answered the human’s questions before he got to met a small bitty, a female one. It was the first time he met one like her and she seemed not amused, hiding on the human’s neck, whispering something to the blonde’s ear before huffing softly at the human’s shake of head.

 

Her name was Keres and she had been the first bitty Amir had with him, she had been a gift from his parents and since then they had never been separated, it was quite a nice relation they had going, but it was obvious that the small female skeleton wasn't happy having another bitty with them but she said nothing either.

 

**_—Alastor—_ ** that had been the name he received from his new daddy after living with them for almost two weeks now. He still didn't trust the human but at the same time he was interested in him.

 

Why? 

 

Because Amir silently would teach him new things, not with screams or hurting him, no, he would simply be put on time out , sited on the human’s lap and being hushed while getting stickers, but not the ones he liked, oh no, those were used when he was being really good, when on time out he would receive small black circles and he actually didn't like them, but that was Amir’s punishment and he guessed that was fine.

 

One time, months after living with the two of them, he got really mad. Keres and himself were by the window, enjoying the soft wind that blowed their way. He was eating some of the hot cheetos that their human had left for the both of them while talking on the phone with someone. Keres was writing something down in small pieces of paper while he enjoyed doodling something with crayons that had been brought for him. 

 

He had been hearing a few minutes ago the movement of leaves below them but he just ignored it, guessing it was mostly the wind, but how wrong he was , out of it a cat had appeared and leaped at were they where, the feline had been quick and without much thinking it had a hold of the small female bitty that didn't have time to react, only extending one of her hands towards the bigger bitty that watched with confusion what was going on.

 

But that confusion turned into surprise and then into rage, that stupid cat was taking away his friend and daddy was certain to not like that either, so not wasting much time he jumped out of the window and using his magic made himself bigger, getting a hold of the cat by the tail, which let the small bitty on its mouth fall to the grass, but that wasn't enough for him, Alastor never wanted to see it happen again so he did what he thought was right and just ended its life.

 

He let the body fall to the ground and searched for her.

 

**—Keres? Where are you?**

 

The female skeleton was limping slightly but had come close to the human sized bitty, pulling at his sweat pants to have his attention.

 

**—There you are, awww you look even smaller like this.—**  he held her and lifted her to his face, looking at her before grinning, only to later receive a little slap on his cheekbone before feeling teeth in the place he had been slapped.

 

**—Thank you, Alastor —** those had been the first words directed at him and that only made him happy, since he came he had never been talked by her so this had been a huge move towards a better friendship. Neither of them moved from their place , both staring at the dead animal for a few moments until they heard Amir calling to them from the window.

 

The human looked a bit surprised at seeing one of his bitty being even bigger than him but just shrugged and asked what had happened. It was at that time that Alastor remembered his other homes and his eyes went black, he was going to be thrown out again and this time he wasn’t going to be able to get another home, as amazing as the one he was in right now. The human jumped out of the window with a bit of awkwardness at not being used to doing that kind of things and walked til he was next and sitting at Alastor’s side, brown eyes looking now at the dead body.

 

**_—Ah —_ ** that was all he said and standing up he looked at the tall bitty which just shrunk on himself, thinking he was going to get a biting once more but instead he just received a few pats on top of his shoulder and felt his human leave a kiss on top of his head, that making Alastor look up at the human with confusion, even making it known with a little noise.

 

**_—I can only guess what happened and you did good, Alastor, you protected family—_ ** He still did not understand but the tears that were falling from his eye sockets were ones he couldn't help but shed, still feeling confused at what had been said to him. 

 

No punishment for killing a living creature?

 

**—I d-d-dont understand, daddy. I k-k-killed a kitty! But I was just so angry, they had Keres on their mouth and and you love Keres and I love her too and I didn’t want anything bad happen to her. —** he looked at the female bitty that was looking at both males and then looking at the dead cat.

 

**_—It was either she lived or she died, Alastor. It is wrong to kill living things, yet, sometimes the situation can make us do actions like that. —_ ** the big bitty still wasn't sure of what was being said and sniffed, closing his eyes when he felt those cold hands cleaning his cheeks.  **_—Look at me, Alastor. —_ ** and he did, he looked at those brown eyes. **_— There are people that won't understand your actions and for that I want you to promise me something._ **

 

If a situation similar to this one came ever again and was going to harm his family he should do what he thought was best and act.

 

. . .

 

He shook his head, unsure as to why those memories had come to him during that time, well, he kind of guessed why, the little blueberry had been hurt, not physical but it still got him annoyed that someone would make someone from  _ his _ family whimper. He wanted so badly to beat up that Lil Bro but no, he was not going to do that because it seemed that they were as well family and that simply confused him.

 

What to do in situations like that.

 

**—Daddy? —** his human blinked and focused his stare on his big bitty that was playing with his fingers a bit before looking him in the eyes.  **—What happens when family hurts family? What should I do in cases like that?**

 

**_—You let them resolve it on their own, Alastor. —_ ** the human said as if he had been expecting a question like that from his bitty.  **_—Sometimes we will get mad at family for hurting other family but the best course of action on cases like that is to let them resolve it before making a move ourselve, do you understand?_ **

 

**—I...think I do?...I’ll just leave Muffin do his thing, right? —** a nod and Alastor seemed to relax, not even aware of how tense he had been during those minutes. 

 

At that exact moment there was the sound of a door opening and in came the other human, the ‘look alike’  of Constantine, two bitties sitting on his shoulders. 

 

He completely forgot why he had been close to his human when he saw a Brassberry, he made a noise of excitement and waved his hands, it had been so long since he saw one of those types of bitties that he was this close to jumping to where they were but his human got a good firm on him.

 

**—Ok so...Hmm, I think we need to make a few rules huh?—** Conrad asked while his cousin nodded, still not letting his Yancap go.  **— I think we should start first by presenting ourselves again, right guys? —** both Bro and Brass nodded, not really looking at the other ones in the living room.

 

**—Food is ready!! Or well, the sandwiches! —** Conny’s voice could be heard from the kitchen and then she appeared with two plates full of sandwiches.  **— I think the first thing we should do is buy food, Conrad,Amir, because seriously? Jam, peanut butter, lettuce, ham, tomato and cheese? That is not living, you really need to one up your menu.**

 

**_—Perhaps it would be best if we talked about the rules while eating._ **

 

**—Huh? Did I miss somethin’?? —** the female human blinked in confusion at that, she had been son invested in making something to eat with what his cousin had that she hadn’t heard much of what had happened in the living room.

  
Both human males looked at her and nodded before Amir started recapping what had happened during the time she was in the kitchen while the bitties made their way to their owners to start eating what they were given.

**Author's Note:**

> None of the Bitties mentioned here belong to me, the only ones that do belong to me are the OCs! Which are the Brandt Family and a few more.


End file.
